Die Taube auf dem Dach
by Stromi
Summary: Am Tage der Hochzeit zwischen Will und Elizabeth, erhält unser geschätzter Commodore unerwarteten Besuch. James/Jack, James/Elizabeth, James/OC


**Die Taube auf dem Dach**

James Norrington war gewiss kein Mann, der leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen war. Ein Schiff voller untoter Piraten hatte es nicht vermocht, ein gebrochenes Eheversprechen hatte es nicht vermocht, ein möglicherweise bevorstehender Angriff der französischen Flotte würde es nicht vollbringen. Aber ein Blick in den Spiegel.

Oh, es war nichts Erstaunliches an seinem Spiegelbild festzustellen. Norrington befand sich in seinem Kabinett und kleidete sich für den bevorstehenden Hochzeitsball zwischen der Gouverneurstochter Elizabeth Swann und dem Schmiedegesellen Will Turner an. Ein gesellschaftliches Großereignis auf dem die oberen Zehntausend nicht fehlen durften und – bei solchen Gelegenheiten unglücklicherweise – auch nicht der Commodore der Royal Navy.

Um sich den Kragen zurecht zu legen war James vor den Spiegel getreten und hatte sich die Krause gebunden. In zivil, so wünschten Braut und Bräutigam, habe er zu erscheinen. Zumindest mit der Perücke durfte er sich uniformieren, andernfalls wäre sich der Commodore auf sehr angezogene Weise _nackt_ vorgekommen. Und nun stand er da, gerade mal in Hemd und Hose angetan und starrte ungläubig auf die Silhouette einer anderen Person, die in diesem Raum, ja nicht einmal in diesem Haus etwas zu suchen gehabt hätte.

James schluckte, räusperte sich, spürte, wie sich Röte über seine Wangen legte und verfluchte diesen verräterischen Umstand sogleich. Nicht alle Tage drang jemand so unverfroren in seine persönlichsten Gemächer ein und erwischte ihn praktisch in Unterwäsche. Die er eben erst angelegt hatte. Davor... Er band sich den Knoten in der Krause etwas zu fest und röchelte.

Der Vorhang, hinter den sich die Person halb versteckt hielt, bewegte sich leicht und James kämpfte mit dem berüschten Halstuch. Was für ein unrühmliches Ende für den Commodore der Royal Navy! Erdrosselt in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer, nur halb bekleidet, die Laken im Bett noch von der Nacht zerwühlt. Gewiss ein unvergesslicher Skandal für Port Royal.

Der Vorhang bewegte sich erneut und schlanke Finger langten nach James' Bokradtuch, lösten den Knoten und verhalfen Norrington erneut auf ganz andere Weise zu einem hochroten Kopf. Steif, in mehr als einer Hinsicht, blieb er stehen und starrte in den Spiegel. Seine Nackenhärchen richteten sich auf, als der Atem des Eindringlings sie streifte. Es kribbelte ihn in den Fingern und er musste seine ganze Beherrschung aufbringen, sich nicht umzudrehen, die dreiste Person an sich zu ziehen und vor dem nächsten Morgen nicht mehr loszulassen.

Es hatte etwas... Piratisches. Ja, sein Schlafzimmer war geentert worden, ohne Rücksicht auf Reputationen und Gerede. Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt, sonst wäre das Geschrei der Dienerschaft groß, wäre nun irgendwer hergestürmt und hätte den Commodore retten wollen. Eine Rettung, der er nicht bedurft und die er auch nicht gewollt hätte. „James..." hauchte es stattdessen nah an seinem Ohr, halb verführerisch, halb mit einem nervösen Unterton in der Stimme.

Es zuckt in seinem Mundwinkeln. Da sprengte jemand alle Konventionen, brach in sein Haus ein, hätte sich tapfer jeder Wache gestellt – aber endlich das Ziel erreicht und James so nah wie nie zuvor, verließ die junge Frau der Mut. Sie trat einen halben Schritt zurück und knetete verlegen die Hände, als wäre ihr auch gerade in den Sinn gekommen, dass es sich für eine Person ihres Standes nicht gehörte, einen Mann zu verführen.

Eher verführt zu werden. James wandte sich um und seine Herzdame senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. Sie schob sich eine widerspenstige Lock zurück in die Frisur, die Wangen niedlich gerötet. Es war eine Einladung und der Commodore nahm sie an. Nie hätte er es selbst gewagt, diesen letzten Schritt zu gehen, hätte zwar den Spießrutenlauf zwischen Eltern, Verwandten, Freunden auf sich genommen; aber so direkt sein Begehren nach der Person, die er liebte zu zeigen, sich Zutritt zu seinen Gemächern am Tage der Hochzeit zu verschaffen – diesen Mut hatte nicht er, sondern Sarah aufgebracht.

Verspätet trafen James Norrington und seine Begleiterin, Sarah Darling auf dem Hochzeitsball ein. Den ganzen Abend wichen einander nicht von der Seite und wenn doch einmal eine gewichtige Persönlichkeit des Port Royal'schen Hofstaates Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte, so trafen sich doch immer die Blicke des Commodores und der jungen Frau. Man hätte meinen können, das Fest wäre ihre eigene Generalprobe gewesen.

ENDE

_Anmerkung: Sarah Darlin ist – wie immer – mit freundlicher Erlaubnis von Hecate geliehen. _


End file.
